Kiss Me Thru The Phone
by DancerGirl136
Summary: You know I miss you too. I'll be home soon." his soft voice said. Gabriella squeezed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. "I know." she whispered. Simple Troyella oneshot.


**Hey guys. This is just a simple, fluffy Troyella one shot. Not the best thing ever, but it was fun and simple to write. Constructive criticism welcome. And btw, I do not own High School Musical, the characters or the song 'Kiss Me Thru the Phone' or Step Up. If I did, I'd be rolling in money and happiness because I would have met Zac Efron. In fact, I probably would have cast myself in the movie :D**

**************************************************************

Gabriella grumbled to herself as she pulled her keys from her handbag and unlocked the front door to her house. Locking it after she entered, she headed straight for the kitchen. Dropping her coat and bag onto the bench, she reached for a chocolate and sat down at the counter. She had had a terrible day. She had arrived at her law firm to find a massive pile of paperwork on her desk, and then dealt with a screaming client for an hour, which had resulted in a massive headache. To top it all off, her husband Troy was away for work in New York.

She and Troy had been in love from the first moment they saw each other, on New Years Eve at the age of only 16. Sparks had flown during their first song together at a ski resort. When the school year started back, they were delighted to find that they were at the same school. A few weeks later, after overcoming difficulties, they started dating. They had dated for the rest of high school and all four years during college. Gabriella had studied law at Stanford, while Troy was only a few hours away at Berkley. A year after graduating, on their anniversary, Troy had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

Now, at 26 years of age, they had been a couple for ten years and were still as in love as ever. They had never spent a great amount of time apart, even during college, when one of them would travel to see the other nearly every weekend. But they were apart now, and it was proving to be very difficult for them both.

After college, Troy had been drafted into the L.A Lakers and he and Gabi moved to California for his job. Gabi had joined a prominent law firm and was doing very well with it. Their lives were comfortable. However, playing for the NBA meant Troy had to travel for games, something neither he nor his wife liked very much, but it was something they had to deal with. Right now he was in New York, playing against the Knicks. He was due home tomorrow and Gabriella was excited. She hadn't seen him in a week.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_, the ringtone to her phone. Her face lit up in a smile, knowing who it was. It was as if he read her mind, knowing she was thinking of him.

"Hey you." She said softly.

"_Hey gorgeous girl."_ He said. She could practically hear him smiling on the other end.

"How's today been?" she asked, moving to lie down on the lounge.

"_Pretty good. Just more training, then we got to explore the city for awhile. We have to come back when we have some free time Gabi. You will love it."_

"Hmm. Sounds nice." She said absently. Her headache was still present, and her husband's voice was making her miss him more and more.

Many miles away, Troy frowned. He could hear something in his wife's voice, and sensed something was up. _"You okay love?"_

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." She dismissed.

"_Gabi."_ He said, knowing she was not being honest.

She sighed. "I just had a hectic day, and now I have a massive headache. And I miss you." She said, her voice turning soft. She could feel her throat clogging up with emotion.

"_Oh Gabi. You know I miss you. I'll be home soon."_ His soft voice said.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing. "I know." She whispered.

"_Oh baby."_ He sighed. He wished that he could be home right now and hold her in his arms, but he couldn't. _"I'm sending you kisses through the phone."_ He said, hoping it would bring a bit of a smile to his wife's face.

She giggled at him. "I am too."

"_Okay, now go and take some painkillers for the headache, have a nice shower, put on your comfy clothes, or most likely _my_ clothes, have some dinner and go to bed early."_ He told her.

"What about the game?" Gabi asked.

"_I'll tell you what happens."_ He laughed. _"You need to relax though."_

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"_I can't wait."_ He smiled. _"I love you Gabriella."_

"I love you too. So much."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

After she hung up, she took some Advil and had a shower. She then put on a pair of her tracksuit pants and Troy's massive Berkley hoodie. It smelt like him, which was comforting to her. She then set the recorder for the game, ordered Chinese food, and crawled up on the lounge with The Notebook playing in the background. She fell asleep that night with the thought in her head of only one night until Troy was home.

The next day, at 5pm, Gabi hurried into her house. She had roughly an hour and a half until she had to pick Troy up from the airport. She open the closet door and threw her coat and bag in. She went upstairs, stopping in the doorway to pull her high heel shoes off. Standing there on one foot, with one hand on the doorframe and the other holding her shoe, she looked into her room. There was her husband, sitting on their bed, smiling at her.

She stared at him for a moment, her mouth hanging open. Then, it broke into a smile as she ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh Troy." She whispered, clinging to him.

He smiled into her hair, holding her tight and rubbing her back gently. "I missed you." He said softly.

Gabi pulled back to look at him, her mascara smudged with tears.

"Oh baby, don't cry." Troy said, lifting a hand to her cheek, cupping it gently.

"Sorry." She said with a watery smile.

"It's okay." He smiled. "I missed you."

He looked carefully at his wife. She did not look like her normal self. There were circles under her eyes and she was looking paler than usual. He frowned at this.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked in concern. "You look really tired."

Gabi yawned. "Oh, it's just been really stressful at work at the moment." She looked at him bashfully. "And I have difficulty sleeping when you're not here." She admitted.

"Me too." He told her. "But it's okay now. I'm home."

"I'm so glad you are." She murmured, burying her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about we go watch a movie downstairs?" Troy asked her.

She smiled at him. "Sounds good. If I can choose."

"Sure." He grinned back at his wife.

As they curled up on the longue together and put on Step Up, Troy sighed in happiness. He was home, and there was nowhere else he would be.


End file.
